LUGIA PEE
LUGIA PEE is the first episode of TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA SQUIRTLES. THIS SERIES IS RATED M FOR MATURE! Story (Prof Oak): Ohhh yeaah..YEAH! YE-AH! YEAH Prof Oak was watchng four Baby squirtles crawl around in his Squirtle tank. (Prof Oak): OH YEAH! YEAH! The smallest Squirtle looks over at Oak and uses Water gun at the glass (Prof Oak): Aww...He has water gun A meak delivery boy shows up in Oak's Special Room (Delivery Boy): Mr Oak, I have that vile or Lugia liquids you asked for Oak jumps from his feet and onto the Boy (Prof Oak): Thaaaank you! Oak takes the vile and gives the boy his phone number (Prof Oak): SO HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE (Delivary Boy): Okay.... The boy walks out (Prof Oak): Ohhh Squirtles... Prof Oak pours the Pee into the Squirtles tank --15 WEEKS LATER-- (Prof Oak): SQUIRTELS! All four Squirtles line up infront of Oak, they are all the height of Oak and have weapons (Prof Oak): Now Boys...15 weeks ago, I introduced you all to Lugia pee that made you very smart for a Pokemon and I gave you all names. But you all have been leaving to go somewhere everyday since Tuesday at exactly Noon. Now my only question is-- The Squirtle with the Blue (Leonardo) head band gulps (Prof Oak): --WHO IS TOUCHING YOU AND WHERE AT? (Raphael): IT'S MISTER TOTOGUA AND...Down there (Prof Oak): I KNEW IT. HE THINKS JUST BECAUSE WE DATED THAT HE CAN TOUCH MY SLAVES? WELL, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING TO HIM! Prof Oak storms off (Leonardo): Now is the time. We leave Oak now. And we become Machamp's FULL time Ninja's. (Michaelangelo): Sounds awesome! (Raphael): AND WE FINALLY GET TO HAVE OUR WEAPONS FULL TIME (Donatello): And get to live in that awesome underground lab! (Leonardo): LET'S GO!!!!!!!!! All four Squirtles run out of Pallet town and into a cave leading to an underground Labratory and sit infront of an old wise Machamp (Machamp): It has been a long time since I have started to train you four in the ancient art of kickyabutt. I welcome you into my Dojo, Sons. The Four squirtles all find a place for them to stay. Raphael picks the library area with a bed. Donatello picks the Labratory with a bed. Leonardo picks the Library with a bed. Michaelangeleo picks the sofa infront of the TV. (Machamp): Now that you have your living faculties, we will train --MINUTES LATER AT OAK'S OFFICE-- (Prof Oak): Oh danny, how I miss my slaves The delivery Boy is stroking Oak's hair (His name is Danny) (Danny): It's okay, Honey, It's okay. (Prof Oak): NO! IT'S NOT, I HAVE TO SEND MY SECRET AGENT TO FIND THEM (Danny): I support you. (Prof Oak): I know you do --MINUTES LATER THAN THAT IN OAK OFFICES-- (Prof Oak): Mr. Ketchum, you know your mission? (Ash): I SURE DO! C'MON PIKACHU! The walk out to find the missing Squirtles (Prof Oak): Hey Danny? (Danny): Yes? I'm sorry that I'm Yelling, I'm just taking a shower! (Prof Oak): That's okay, BTW, Can I Pikachu in the shower?? --IN THE DOJO-- (Machamp): I think we have finished. You may rest. All four Squirtles fall to the ground (Ash): STOP RIGHT THERE, PERVERT! (Machamp): I AM NOT A PERVER- Ash shot Machamp with a gun in th face (Raphael): MASTER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Leonardo): WHO ARE YOU? (Ash): Mr. Oak sent me to bring you home! Mikey and Donny both start punching Ash (Ash): OWWW! STOP IIIT Mikey duct tapes Ash to the wall in a cacoon like shap, leaving only his head untaped (Raphael): WHY AREN'T WE KILLING THIS JERKSAUCE?! (Mikey): Because that wouldn't make us any better than him (Leonardo): Raph, It's time to bury him. (Raphael): O-o-o-ok. Raphael tries not to cry as he walks outside the cave to bury Machamp followed by Leo, Donny, and Mikey --HOURS LATER IN THE CAVE-- (Raphael): I promise Master, we will protect Kanto. Make it a better place. Category:Episodes